Increasing amounts and types of information are becoming available via networks such as the Internet and various types of networks that allow access to the Internet, such as DSL networks and cable television networks. Consumers are downloading files to their personal computers and/or to their personal networks that contain information such as voice data, graphics data, audio-visual multimedia data (e.g., television programs, movies, audio) and other types of data. As the files consumers are downloading have become larger and larger in size, several corporations have introduced products aimed at reducing the amount of time it takes to download large files. Examples of such products include WebRocket and ActiveSpeed Internet Accelerator from Ascentive. These products are aimed at increasing the efficiency of the download process by optimizing the download from the user side of the process (e.g., personal computer and/or personal network). In addition, there are other manners of expediting the download process, such as utilizing a multi-link environment that is supported by some Internet Service Providers (ISPs). The multi-link environment includes a user system (e.g., personal computer) that contains two modems and two telephone lines connected to the modems, which in turn are in communication with the ISP. In this manner, data may be downloaded at about twice the speed of a single modem.
ISPs are beginning to offer broadband “turbo boost” services that offer temporary access to improved transmission for a limited time in exchange for a per-use or standing fee. The improved transmission vehicle is typically an increase in potential bandwidth. Once a user subscribes to the service, such existing services are typically triggered by simple mechanisms such as: providing the turbo boost to all communications during a specified time period; or providing turbo boost whenever the user accesses a particular destination address or set of destination addresses specified by the user.